gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Import/Export
Import/Export is a side-mission in Grand Theft Auto III where the player is required to deliver specific vehicles to certain garages and cranes in Liberty City. After delivering a car, the player is rewarded with a sum of money, regardless of the condition of the vehicle. After delivering all the vehicles required for a certain garage or crane, the player is given a sizable cash bonus, as well as floating pickup icons for all of the vehicles that have been delivered to that location. Walking in any of the pickups will select a vehicle, which will be delivered to the player at that garage or crane, free of charge. There are three Import/Export locations in total, all of which must be completed for 100% completion. Portland Civilian The Portland Docks requests vans, trucks, and various industrial/commercial vehicles to be collected through a garage. There is a list of vehicles at the front of the garage that keeps track of what is still needed and collected. Because the list requests certain vehicles that will not be immediately made available until the player unlocks the succeeding island, the list will typically have to be completed much later in the game. Successful export of each vehicle to this garage rewards the player $1,000. Completing the list awards $200,000. *Blista: Can be spawned during Firefighter, or seen driven around Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale and parked near Asuka Kasen's condo. *Bobcat: Parked on Portland Beach behind Salvatore's Mansion and driven everywhere. *Bus: Can be found driven by civilians near Fort Staunton and rarely around Chinatown. *Coach: Parked at the bus depot in Trenton, rarely driven in all three districts. *Dodo: Parked at a hangar in Francis International Airport. *Flatbed: Can be found in Staunton Island and rarely in Chinatown. *Linerunner: By the diner in Callahan Point and in Portland Harbor and driven rarely in all three districts. *Moonbeam: Parked outside a garage in southwest Saint Mark's, also parked in the Liberty Tree car park in Bedford Point and driven in all three districts. *Mr. Whoopee: May spawn during Firefighter and is used in I Scream, You Scream. Rarely spawns in Shoreside Vale and Chinatown and Saint Mark's, mostly appearing behind the Cartel Mansion. *Mule: Parked in the Portland Harbor parking lot and driven everywhere. *Patriot: Parked at the Supa Save! supermarket in Callahan Point, starts the Patriot Playground mission and driven rarely in all three districts. *Pony: Near the car crusher in Harwood, driven in all three districts and across from Joey's Garage. *Rumpo: driven in all three districts, near 8-Ball Autos and near Joey's Garage. *Securicar: Rarely spawns around Chinatown, also available after Donald Love's mission Decoy. *Trashmaster: Rarely driven in all three districts, rarely spawns in Chinatown, but is common to see in Aspatria and Bedford Point. *Yankee: Parked by the emergency vehicle crane in Portland Harbor and driven everywhere. Emergency vehicles The Portland Docks also wants emergency vehicles to be collected. The vehicles can be placed on the yellow stripes under a magnet connected to a crane just east of the Dock's Import/Export garage, near a parked Yankee. The crane will load the collected vehicle onto a cargo ship. Unlike both of the civilian vehicle garages, there is no list to keep track of what vehicles have been delivered. Because certain listed vehicles are only available after unlocking new islands, the list can only be completed later in the game. Successful export of a emergency vehicle rewards the player $1,500. Unlike the Import/Export garages, delivery of the final vehicle awards the player $200,000 but does not award the standard $1,500 on top of the final reward. Also unusual for the side mission is the timing of the reward given; because the player must be within a short range of the delivery area after the final vehicle has been lifted into the ship to receive the reward, the reward will not be immediately given to players who immediately leave the vicinity after dropping off the final vehicle until they return. *Ambulance: Parked by every hospital in the city. Also obtainable when the player kills a considerable amount of pedestrians in a short time. *Barracks OL: Parked at Phil Cassidy's Army Surplus, after unlocking Staunton. Also available when the player has a 6-star wanted level. *Enforcer: Parked inside the Staunton Island police station. Also encountered when the player has a 4-star wanted level. *FBI Car: Only obtainable when the player has a 5-star wanted level. *Fire Truck: Parked by every fire station, also appear after Molotov Cocktails are thrown. *Police Car: Parked by every police station (sometimes locked), driven everywhere, or spawned when the player has a 2~4-star wanted level. *Rhino: Parked at Phil's Army Surplus (unlocked upon completing The Exchange). Also obtainable when the player has a 6-star wanted level or using cheats. Shoreside Vale A garage in Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale, wants a different set of civilian vehicles (primarily private cars) to be collected. The vehicles can be placed in a garage north of the Shoreside Vale Pay 'n' Spray. There is a list of vehicles on the front of the garage to keep track on what has been collected. Unlike the Portland lists, the Shoreside Vale list is significantly easier to complete due to the higher abundance of the listed vehicles. With the exception of the BF Injection, all vehicles in the list can easily be obtained within the district and island the garage is located in and the list can be diligently completed within 30 minutes of playtime. Successful export of each vehicle to this garage rewards the player $1,000. Completing the list awards $200,000. *Banshee: Driven around Shoreside Vale and Staunton Island and parked inside Capital Autos. *BF Injection: Can not be seen driven around the city, parked only front of Misty's apartment in Hepburn Heights, between 20:00 and 6:00, after the completion of Sayonara Salvatore. *Cabbie: Parked at Mean Street Taxis in Trenton, spawns randomly anywhere in the city. *Cheetah: Driven in Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale, spawned in the mission Chaperone. *Esperanto: Parked near the Rockford hospital and driven everywhere. *Idaho: Sometimes spawns at the Kenji's Casino Parking lot, driven around all three islands. *Infernus: Parked in the Francis International Airport parking lot in Shoreside Vale and driven in Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. *Kuruma: Parked in Portland Harbor parking lot, near Capital Autos, at Greasy Joe's, and driven in Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. *Landstalker: Found in Belleville Park, activates the off-road mission A Ride in the Park, also parked at one of the Cedar Grove mansions in Shoreside Vale. Driven in Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. *Manana: Driven in all three islands. *Perennial: Parked in Portland Harbor parking lot and near Capital Autos and driven everywhere. *Sentinel: Driven in Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale and parked at the Marco's Bistro. *Stallion: Parked across from Joey's Garage in Trenton, spawned in the mission Her Lover in the Bitch'n' Dog Food Factory and driven everywhere. *Stinger: Driven in Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. Parked in the Liberty Tree car park. *Stretch: Usually driven around Staunton Island. *Taxi: Driven everywhere. Video See Also *Sunshine Autos Import Garage (GTA VC) *Exports and Imports (GTA SA) *Car-azy Car Give Away (GTA LCS) *Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound (GTA VCS) *Stevie's Car Thefts (GTA IV) *Exotic Exports (GTA IV) *Angus' Bike Thefts (TLAD) *Simeon Car Export Requests (GTA Online) *GTA Online: Import/Export (GTA Online) Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III Category:Side Missions Category:Import/Export